Dream Demon Jayden
Main Units Backstory Hi! My name is Yohanes and a newbie of making Fan-Made Units, I hope we can get along nicely! This is my 1st Fan-Made Units that collaborates with one of my friends Jayden along with their story and such, let me introduce you to a young man named Jayden. He came from another world with unfortunate fate befall him. This Unit is made by Yohanes567 6★ Jayden: Dream Demon Jayden Once upon a time, there's a story of the demon who can manipulate dreams and imaginations to travel to the unknown place, it was a unique gift and very powerful but it's very conceited as the true nature of its power still questionable whether it was real or not. The holder of that power came from the unknown boy named Jayden, he was an orphan, found in the middle of the night near the orphanage of Sala village of Agni Kingdom, the only things that were left is the envelope and pendant. Born as half human and half demon, Jayden has unique appearances especially for his eyes, it can turn red when he was angry and back to brown when he was calm. It was noted that Jayden grew powerful and stronger by its physical appearances thanks to his half-blood thus making him isolated and left alone by the kids around his age. In his 15 years old birthday no one shows up for his birthday, with a sadness that was so overwhelmed Jayden goes straight to the bed and little he did know he imagines himself playing with another kid that has same appearances like him during his sleep. As time passed by so does his power grew realistic each time he imagining things, people are scared of him and once again he felt isolated, he thought with him being powerful he can be liked by the people. In his 17 years old birthday once again no once came, but he already used to that, in fact, he stills happy because Mother Rina still loves him like her own child thus making him very happy with it. After that event, he goes straight to the bed and this time his dream became too true when he was playing with that kid. He was dragged by him and in the middle of it, he was told that the time has come for him to awaken his demon blood to save something that was matter and important. Statistic Units: 6★ Jayden: Dream Demon Jayden Skills 6★ Jayden: Dream Demon Jayden Leader Skill: Astral Dream 25% Boost to all parameters, 45% Boost to ATK when 5 elements or more presents, Boost to Elemental Damage & Boost BB Gauge when attacked. *''50% Boost to Elemental Damage, 3 - 4 BC Fill when attacked'' Brave Burst: Dream Manipulation 10 powerful all Elemental attack on all foes, Considerably Boost All Paramaters & Add All Elemental Effects to attack for 3 turns. *''70% Boost to all parameters'' Super Brave Burst: Lucid Dream 15 powerful all Elemental attack on all foes, Considerably Boost Elemental Damage & Boost All Parameters for all Elements for 3 turns. *''25% Boost to Elemental Damage, 30% Boost to All Parameters for All Element'' Quotes 6★ Jayden: Dream Demon Jayden Summon Quote: "I'm just a normal man, same as you do... So please, let's be friends, okay?" Fusion Quote: "Getting stronger for me seems to be pointless, the stronger I am the more I was hate... Except for my own imaginary that will never hate me." Evolution Materials 6★ Jayden: Dream Demon Jayden Evolves From: N/A *Evolution Materials: N/A *Evolution Cost: N/A Evolves Into: Experiment Demon Jayden